Jill Johnson
Jill Johnson ''' is a young scientist working for the Iliad Organization, who specializes in the study of genetics and prosthetic technology, which is where her unique arm gauntlet and slime companion '''Jel stem from. Jel is just enjoying life, really. Jill was originally created by , and was later adopted by . Though she hasn't appeared in anything yet since her inception, she is stated to appear in an upcoming project by Pyrostar. Appearance TBA Backstory Ever since she was a child, Jill has always had science as a big focal point in her life, inspired by her idol and fellow scientist Malphea Kiurala; she has been experimenting with various invention concepts since her teen years, leading her to pursue a career in genetic research similarly to Malphea. As a teenager, she wound up accidentally creating a large sing;e-celled organism which she dubbed "Jel", who eventually became her close friend and effective pet. Eventually, Jill to move on from her genetics research and move on to studying prosthetic technology. Working day and night for multiple years, she eventually created the first prototype of her arm gauntlets, originally designed as a military prosthetic; however, this eventually changed when she recieved ransom notes asking her to cough up her invention. Scared for her well-being, Jill went to the police to ask for help, only to be ambushed by the man who presumably wanted the gauntlet. Though she managed to escape the confrontation alive and with Jel, her arm was gravely injured, and she was forced to surgically attach the prosthetic gauntlet to herself. Aiming to ensure that people like her would be more safe from attacks like these in the future, she began augmenting her gauntlet to act more like a weapon; the incident was eventually reported to the police, who offered her a job working in forensics and technology. She accepted, and after 3 years on the job, was transferred to working in the government in close positions to the Iliad Organization. Personality Jill is often nervous and careful when talking to people. Though she's an optimist at heart, her anxiety often gets the best of her and makes her more timid and worrisome than normal. She feels comfort only when with her friends, feeling much calmer. She doesn't like talking to people she hasn't met and would much rather be introduced to them by someone else; overall she just comes off timid even by people she's met before, although she can't really help it. She acts a lot more loose when with her girlfriend, feeling safe and more open when she is with her. This allows her to interact with others a lot easier. Abilities Jill Johnson is a pretty average human being, although her arm gauntlet amplifies her general abilities and allows her to be a worthy fighter in battle. Her arm gauntlet's main ability is the ability to amplify the force of a punch, allowing Jill to hit with a force that doesn't exactly crush a person but can knock them back far enough. The arm gauntlets also give her the ability to use a sort of death grip to hold onto things as tight as possible. Jill can also fire a green "energy" from the top of the gauntlet that can burn anything it touches. This energy bursts into flames on contact, spreading the fire outward across the target. Appearances TBA Relationships TBA Trivia *Jill is ambidextrous. *Jel is inspired by the slimes of Slime Rancher. Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:Asexual Characters Category:Non-binary Characters Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Iliad Online